


College Professors, Broken Down Cars, and Unexpected Dates

by Dark_Angel23



Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banker!Arthur, Broken down cars, Help offered, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Professor!Merlin, Snow Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel23/pseuds/Dark_Angel23
Summary: 25 day Christmas Prompt Challenge- Day 10Snow Storms“Good afternoon!” The occupant greeted him, sounding way too cheerful. A man, by the way he sounded. “You shouldn’t be out in this snowstorm.”No shit. Arthur opened his mouth to tell him off, but his teeth were clattering too loudly for him to even get a word in edgewise.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039365
Kudos: 32





	College Professors, Broken Down Cars, and Unexpected Dates

**Day 10-Snow Storm**

Arthur had read no small amount of stories about what happened to people who got stuck outside in snow storms.

Of course, it didn’t stop him from being stuck in one too.

He wasn’t really sure how it had happened, but what he did was that he was in the middle of nowhere and without any potential shelter in sight.

Thankfully, it was late afternoon and not night, according to his watch, and he had the advantage of at least being able to see.

Not that it was very helpful.

He groaned for the umpteemth time in the last five minutes, and drew his coat tighter around himself. It wasn’t particularly helping in keeping him warm, but at least it was comforting.

How long had he been stuck in the storm?

From what Arthur deduced, at least fifteen minutes. His car had broken down about half a mile away from where he was standing right now. He had planned to walk to the nearest city, but was now regretting the decision. At least he should have waited until the storm was over. 

He should get out of it soon. He hadn’t seen his fingers, but he was sure they were turning blue.

Arthur shivered, so sunk in his thoughts that he didn’t realise that a car had pulled up to him until it gave a sharp honk, nearly startling him out of his skin.

He whipped his head around to it, managing to make out a silver exterior and a window. Which rolled down.

“Good afternoon!” The occupant greeted him, sounding way too cheerful. A man, by the way he sounded. “You shouldn’t be out in this snowstorm.”

No shit. Arthur opened his mouth to tell him off, but his teeth were clattering too loudly for him to even get a word in edgewise.

The man chuckled, and opened the door. Dimly, Arthur wondered how stupid he could be, letting a stranger inside his car. But mostly he was too busy getting in and reveling in the warmth.

He waited for a few moments, and turned to the driver. It was a little shocking to see him gazing intently at him. Arthur blinking, taking in the beautiful blue eyes and raven hair, and the fact that he could be considered attractive. 

“Where should I drop you?” He asked, startling him out of his examination of the man’s face.

“Um, how far is the nearest city?”

“‘Bout a couple hour’s drive. Maybe a little longer in this storm.”

Fantastic.

“You can drop me there.”

“Alright,” The man shrugged, and spurred the car into movement again.

There was silence in the car for a little while, the only sound being the heater blasting in full power. After a little while, it started to get stuffy.

“For God’s sake! It’s so stuffy, can’t you turn off the heater?”

“Not unless you want to freeze your arse off and die.” The man was squinting out of the windshield, the car moving at a snail’s pace.

At this moment Arthur realised he still didn’t know the man’s name.

“What’s your name?” He asked, cringing at how blunt he sounded. “I mean.. I should know the name to the man who saved me from certain death, if the the city is as far as you say it is and I would have to walk-”

“Merlin,” The man cut off his rant with a simple word. Oh. So he didn’t want to talk. Understandable. The snowstorm required undivided attention. “Yours?” He asked.

“Arthur.” Merlin gave an acknowledging nod. Silence reigned again.

Half an hour later, the car stopped entirely. Merlin dropped his head on the steering wheel, and the car honked loudly. “Fu-ck. I can’t drive anymore. It’s too dark.”

Arthur glanced out of the window. The storm had just gotten stronger, and was now blocking all the light. “Well then, looks like we’ll just have to wait until it subsides.” Surprisingly, Arthur was not as upset as he should have been.

In the next few hours, both Merlin and Arthur got to know much more about each other that they had expected.

Arthur was an investment banker who was just returning from making a deal, and Merlin was a college professor who volunteered for social work on the weekends. Arthur was a little surprised honestly, but it did seem to fit him, in an odd sort of way.

Arthur’s favorite ice cream flavour was chocolate, while Merlin preferred strawberry with chocolate flakes.

When they parted ways, both of them had new numbers in their phones and a date.


End file.
